


Ballo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Friends to Lovers, Treason, secret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il seguito del ballo tra Harry e Hermione durante la ricerca degli Horcrux.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Hermione;HarryPrompt: Senza di lei non durerei un giornoPrompt 2: "Mi devi un lento 'Mione..." "Lo so, sono una ballerina scortese, ma posso rimediare"





	Ballo

Ballo

Harry si massaggiò il braccio e si sedette a terra. La schiena gli doleva, il mento gli sanguinava e la fronte gli pulsava.

-Per quanto sono distrutto potrei addormentarmi su un Horcrux invece che tentare di distruggerlo- pensò. Il vento faceva tremare la tenda ai lati e sentì una fitta al fianco. Si voltò sentendo Hermione entrare. La strega richiuse l’entrata e si voltò guardando Ron addormentato  nel letto a castello. Sospirò sentendo in sottofondo le parole della radio. Harry la guardò e chinò lo sguardo.

-Senza di lei non durerei un giorno- pensò.

“Hai rafforzato i sigilli?” domandò. L’amica annuì. Il necrologio finì e dopo una serie di ronzii iniziò la musica di un valzer. Harry si diede la spinta mettendosi in piedi e si accarezzò il fianco dolente.

“Mi devi un lento ‘Mione… l’ultimo l’ha interrotto Ron” mormorò. Hermione sorrise e gli si avvicinò.

“Lo so, sono una ballerina scortese, ma posso rimediare” bisbigliò. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e intrecciò l’altra con la sua. Harry contraccambiò la stretta e le mise l’altro braccio intorno alla vita.

“Giurami che, finita questa storia, glielo dirai” sussurrò.

“Giuro” ribatté a bassa voce Hermione.


End file.
